Far From Normal
by Pseudosuicide
Summary: Lenalee hits her head...And the strangest things happen Parody with Wizard of Oz


Summary: Lenalee finds herself in a strange world…and must find a way back home

Disclaimer: No own. Never Will.

**(-Break-)**

Lenalee Lee made her way through one of the many halls in the Black Order. She hummed happily- She was on her way to see her brother, Komui.

Nearing her destination, she could hear the voice of her brother, along with Kanda's.

"Hey! Lenalee!" Behind her, Allen voice called

"Huh?" Lenalee turned back to see what Allen wanted, stopping in front of the door to her brother's office.

Allen waved, running towards her

"Do you—Ah, look out!"

Lenalee blinked in confusion before the door in front of her smashed into her body.

Lenalee groaned, and fell backwards, losing consciousness

"LENALEE!!"

**(-Break-)**

Lenalee let out a small moan, her eyes fluttering open

"What…?"

She sat up and looked around, taking in the scenery. She had been lying in the middle of a sidewalk, around her; there were a cluster of cute houses. Going about their business, people wandered around her, chatting merrily.

Lenalee's eyes widened when she spotted people she recognized

"Ah, Likei? Shifu? Is that you?"

She pulled herself up of the ground and walked over to the two

"W-What the?! Why are you so short?!"

Likei looked up at her "What are you talking about?! Don't you know where you are?"

Lenalee looked even more confused

"Why, you're in Munchkin Town!" Shifu smiled

"Come again?"

Shifu opened his mouth to respond

"SHIFUUUUU! LIKEIIIII!"

The loud, shrill female voice cut Shifu off

"Oh! Lou Fa!" Shifu smiled and turned to the girl

Lenalee looked over too, hoping to find a normal sized Lou Fa, but instead she saw a small one along with a tiny sized Bak and Allen.

Lenalee's mouth dropped open

"Bak?! Allen?! Lou Fa?! Not you too!"

Allen smiled up at Lenalee "Hello! Are you new to Munchkin town? Would you like me to show you around?"

"Eh? What? Huuuuuuuh?" Lenalee clutched her head in confusion "What's going ooooon!?"

Bak looked up at Lenalee "Maybe….we should take her _there_."

The others nodded "Yea."

Allen took Lenalee's hand "Here! We'll take you to see our Mayor!"

Lou Fa glared "No!" She smashed her hand down on Allen and Lenalee's "MY ALLEN!"

"Err…ok…"

**(-Break-)**

Lenalee was in the middle of the little town.

The group that she had been with left her there when they ran off to get the mayor.

Balancing on the balls of her feet, Lenalee held her hands behind her back, waiting. She didn't have to wait long; Allen came running back, followed by the mayor. Lenalee's mouth dropped

"_Krory_?!"

Krory smiled at her "Hello! I'm surprised you know my name!"

Lenalee continued to stare, her mouth hanging open

"You're obviously not from Munchkin town…You are too tall…so where are you from?"

"Uuhh…..Are you Serious?" Lenalee made a face "The Black Order!"

"Is that a new town?" Krory chirped

"What?! No!! It's an organization!"

Krory gave Lenalee a strange look "Organization? Never heard of it."

Lenalee stared in shock "Fine then! Do you know how I can get back to my home then?!"

"The good witch can help you" Krory grabbed Lenalee's arm and started to drag her to the center of the city.

"Wait! Mayor Krory, welcomed guest!" Wong came running up with a cat in hand, "Is this yours?" he lifted the cat, and in its mouth, a gold tail-like thing was poking out

"Ehh?! Timcanpy?!"

Lenalee reached out and pulled the little golem out of the cat's mouth, "what are you doing here?!" Timcanpy fluttered up out of her hands and started to fly around her head, happily

"Ah, I'm glad that he's yours" Wong smiled happily, "We didn't want him to be lost"

Lenalee nodded, and found herself being pulled off by Krory again. As they neared the center of the town, Lenalee noticed that the pattern on the ground started to change.

"Good Witch! I have someone for you to meeeet"

_Poof_

"K-KOMUI?!"

And there, wearing a white, poufy, princess-like dress. He had a white tiara on his head,

And he swung a white wand with a sparkly star on the end, around.

Lenalee's mouth dropped in pure, utter horror. All color drained from her face

"Oh! You know my name! Well, hello there, Miss. I am Komui the good Witch. It's nice to meet you"

Lenalee stood frozen in shock, as Krory took a step toward Komui

"Good Witch, this girl is lost and needs to return home!"

Komui nodded in understanding. "I see. Well then, what's your name?"

Lenalee continued to gape, but managed to give her name out.

"Lenalee? What a pretty name!" Komui giggled happily, swinging his wand around, sending sparkles flying to the floor. "What do you need me for?"

"This girl is lost and needs to return home," Krory answered for Lenalee, who was still in too much shock to speak.

"Home? The follow the yellow brick road to emerald city and talk to the wizard of Oz!!"

All at once, the Munchkins suddenly broke out in song and dance

"Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road……"

Lenalee made a face and started to walk down the yellow brick road.

"Wait!!" Komui suddenly called, running forward, waving his wand again, "Here! You'll need these!" He swung his wand down, and suddenly the Dark boots appears and….hit Lenalee smack in the face.

"GAH!" Lenalee fell over, and rubbed her face "That Hurt!!"

"hehe…soooorry" Komui smiled sheepishly, before disappearing again.

Lenalee sighed and picked up the Dark boots, and put them on "Geez…" She turned and walked off again, Timcanpy following her.

**(-Break-)**

Lenalee was still walking down the yellow brick road, when she suddenly heard a voice calling to her

"Miss? Can you get me down from here? Excuse me? Miss?"

Lenalee turned and looked in the direction that the voice was coming from and her mouth dropped open again "LAVI?!"

Lavi, who was obviously a scarecrow grinned, "You know my name? Sweet! But really….can you get me down from here?"

Lenalee stared and nodded dumbly "uh…sure…" She walked over, reached up and helped pull Lavi-the-scarecrow down from his perch, which he was stuck on.

"Thanks a million, lady" Lavi smiled at the girl in braids "since somehow you know my name, may I ask for yours?"

"Uh…Lenalee…?" Lenalee looked slightly annoyed that another one of her friends didn't know her name.

"Lenalee…oohhh…such a cute name for such a cute girl" Lavi smiled and started to walk away, leaving Lenalee behind

"Wait…where are you going?" Lenalee called, walking up behind Lavi

"Don't know...I have nowhere to go so…I don't know" Lavi shrugged

"Then why don't you come with me to Emerald city? To see the Wizard of Oz??" Lenalee questioned

"Who is that…?" Lavi looked to Lenalee, confusion written on his face

"Are you stupid?" Lenalee exclaimed, throwing her hands up

"Possibly…maybe…I have no brain…or do I?" Lavi chuckled slightly

"Well…which is it?" Lenalee asked in annoyance

"The answer is…no. I have no brain" Lavi replied, then started to walk away again

"Come with me then! I bet he could give you a brain" Lenalee grabbed his shoulder

Lavi turned around "He could? That would be…I don't know…but its sounds cool…so SURE! I'll go just because I can"

Lenalee smiled in relief, "Ok then! Let's go"

Lenalee and Lavi conjoined hands and started to sing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz, we're off, we're off, and we're off to see the wonderful wizard of Oz"

**(-Break-)**

After a while of walking down the yellow, the two go hungry

"Hey, look apple trees! Mmmm…food…" Lavi walked up and pulled an apple off the tree and took a bite. Lenalee walked up beside him and also took an apple off the tree.

"Oohhh that was the best apple I have ever had…" Lenalee nearly moaned, happy to have food in her stomach again

As they went quite they started to hear a groaning sound

"Huh? What is that" Lavi started to look around, trying to spot the source of the sound

"I don't know" Lenalee whispered in reply, looking the opposite direction as Lavi

"Muhummm….hurmmm…"

Lenalee got up from the ground and started to walk around between the trees, even more curious now

Lenalee's eyes widened, while she finally found the source of the sound

"Kanda!"

The girl raced over to Kanda, worried for her childhood friend "Oh. My. Lord." Her jaw dropped when she finally saw him

"Urrmmm...urrmm…" Kanda mumbled

"LAVI! Come here!" Lenalee yelled back over her shoulder

Lavi came frolicking towards her "Yes?" he stopped in his tracks when he saw Lenalee with Kanda. "Oh! A tin-man!"

"Hurmmm…" Kanda mumbled loudly

"I think he wants that oil!" Lavi exclaimed, pointing to a random can of oil on the ground, which sat at the base of a tree.

"Oh!" Lenalee reached down and grabbed the can, and held it up "What do I do with it?"

"Maybe he wants us to oil him…?" Lavi suggested 1

Lenalee nodded at the suggestion and went to work, putting oil into Kanda's joints.

After she was done, Lenalee took a step back, and Kanda let out a groan and stretched

"Che. Took you long enough to figure that out. Thanks though," he turned and stated to walk away

"Wait!! Kanda!" Lenalee called _'that's Kanda—Heartless as ever'_ she thought, watching as he turned back to her

"What?"

"Uhm…" Lenalee blinked, and then looked up thinking "Why were you stuck there?"

Kanda started at her "I was out here training with Mugen," he motioned to the sword in his hand, "and it started to rain."

"Oh…uh…"

Lavi grinned "I KNOW! Why don't you come to Emerald City with us! We're going to see the Wizard of Oz! I'm getting a brain, and she's going to find a way home!"

"…Why do you think I need to go see the wizard of Oz?" he glared at Lavi

'_I don't want to say he needs a heart…uhh…'_ Lavi thought, "Oh! You can protect us…? Maybe there's something you need! Yeah!"

Kanda looked unamused, "Why would I do that?"

"Please! Kanda!" Lenalee grabbed both his hands, and stared up into his eyes, tears glistening

_Twitch. Twitch. _

"Fine."

"YAE!" Lavi jumped onto Kanda's back "A new friend!"

"I'm not your friend."

"You are now!"

"Che."

Lenalee smiled to herself and she watched the two.

**(-Break-)**

Skipping along again, With Kanda glaring from behind, Lavi and Lenalee carried on with their journey, Timcanpy trailing behind, the can of oil in his mouth.

"Could you shut up?"

Lavi grinned back at Kanda "c'mon! You know you want to join us!"

"Oh hells no." Kanda glared, his fingers tightening around Mugen.

"Erk-" Lavi turned away and continued to prance forward, pulling Lenalee with him.

Lenalee giggled, but was cut off when a small shriek was heard ahead of them

The three and Timcanpy paused, looking around for where the shriek was heard from.

Lenalee let out a gasp- finally finding where the shriek had come from.

Hidden behind a _very_ small tree, a person in a lion's costume was curled into a small ball

"Eh? Miranda?" Lenalee blinked in astonishment, staring down at the trembling female.

"Ah...ah…P-please don't hurt me!!" Miranda wailed

Lenalee looked shocked as she bent down to Miranda's level "Hurt you? Why would we want to do that, Miranda? What are you doing here, anyway?"

Miranda blinked, and looked up at Lenalee "B-because…everyone…wants to hurt me…so when I heard you coming….I hid…here…"

"Oh…" Lenalee smiled at Miranda "Don't worry! We won't hurt you!"

Miranda nodded slowly, and started to get up, "Uh…all right…"

"Oh!" Lavi stuck his head in "Come with us to Emerald City! We're going to see the Wizard of Oz!"

"Wizard of Oz…?"

Lavi nodded "Yea! I'm gonna get a brain, Lenalee here is going to find a way home" he dropped his voice "Kanda says he doesn't need anything but I swear he needs a heart!"

"Do…do you think I could get courage?"

Lavi nodded, "Definitely!"

"Ok…" Miranda smiled, "if it's all right, I'd like to come with you"

"Of course it is," Lenalee replied, holding her hand out for Miranda

**(-Break-)**

Once again, the group of continued to make their way towards Emerald City.

"Oh Look! A town!" Lavi pointed, calling excitedly "Let's stop for a rest!"

"That sounds like a good idea" Lenalee agreed, the others nodding.

"Let's go!"

They started off again, reaching the town in record time.

**(-Break-)**

A tall, dark haired person, shadowed in darkness leaned to the side.

"I want those boots…The Dark Boots…" The shadowed person whispered to the short person beside them.

**(-Break-)**

As they wandered into town, Kanda pointed out a random tea shop that conveniently happened to be placed in the middle of the street.

"Let's take a rest."

The group nodded in agreement, and walked to the Tea shop.

In a few minutes, the entire group was sitting at a small table, all sipping from cups of tea.

Out of nowhere, Road, in a monkey costume popped-up.

"Hello" the small Noah greeted happily, waving a hand

Lenalee gasped and jumped "Road!" She lost her balance on the chair she sat in, and fell backwards, hitting the floor with a 'thump' "ouch!"

Road giggled and leaned over Lenalee "My Master wants what you have! I must take it!"

Lenalee blinked in confusion, "What I have? You're Master…?"

Road nodded "I was sent to get it!"

Lenalee gasped "No!"

"Wait…what do you need?" Lavi butted in, pushing Road back, and helping Lenalee up

"Her-"

"Stop!" In walked, in a dark, sparkly, flowing dress, was Tyki Mikk

"Tyki-Pon!"

"Road! You're ruining the moment!"

"Sorry…"

Tyki continued to stride forward, and halted in front of Lenalee.

"You! Give me your _boots_!"

"Boots…?" Miranda looked confused at looked at Lenalee's feet "why would you want those…?"

"Because they are innocence!"

"ah!" Lenalee's eyes widened in shock

"Innocence?" Kanda stood, at the same time knocking the table over

"Ack!" Lavi jumped out of the way, at the same time throwing his cup of tea out.

"NO!" Tyki let out a yell, as the tea spilt all over him "no!! I'm melting!!"

And just like he said, he started to melt.

Everyone watched in horror as this happened, until Tyki was but a puddle in the middle of the ground.

"Uh…"

"…yea"

"uh-oh…" Road mumbled, then turned and jumped out a window.

"That was weird…"

**(-Break-)**

After much more walking, finally they stood in front of Emerald Gates.

"We're here..." Lenalee mumbled, staring into the city beyond.

"**Hello there."** A loud, booming voice called

"Eh?" The entire group looked in shock around, Miranda hiding behind Lenalee, until they finally noticed the gatekeeper in front of them

"G-Gatekeeper!" Lenalee gasped, recognizing another face.

"**Welcome to Emerald City!"** he called again, at the same time as the gate opened **"I hope you enjoy your stay here!"**

Everyone started, except Kanda who started to push the group past the gates.

"Hurry up."

**(-Break-)**

Finally, Lenalee sighed in relief, finally they were at the Wizard's 'office'. She hoped that everything would go back to normal now.

With a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

After a moment, the door opened.

"Uhm…hello?" Lenalee called, seeing no one was there

With a flash, a flame burst into life in the center of the room. Inside it, a head floated.

"Eh!?" Lenalee's face paled "B-B-Bookman!!"

The giant floating head of Bookman looked down at her. "I am the Wizard of Oz. How is it you know me by that name?"

"Oh-!" Lenalee stared in shock "uh…too hard to explain…"

Bookman seemed to shrug, then went back onto topic

"All right. What is it you want?"

"A Brain!" Lavi yelled, with a goofy grin on his face.

Bookman nodded, and a degree appeared in front of Lavi "There."

"Thanks!" Lavi turned and pointed to Kanda "He needs a heart!"

"HEY!" Kanda yelled angrily, drawing Mugen

Bookman looks slightly amused, before a cloth heart attaches itself where Kanda's heart would be.

Kanda paused, and looked down, staring at the pink heart.

"What the fuck is this?"

Lavi 'eeped' then ran behind Lenalee, while Bookman watched Kanda

"It seems he chooses to be like that."

"Oh."

Bookman looked between Miranda and Lenalee

"…and?"

Lenalee motioned to Miranda "Would you like something…?

"Uh…" Miranda looked up "maybe…could I get courage?"

Bookman nodded "Yes. Here you are," and with that, a metal appears on Miranda's chest.

"Oh…" Miranda paused and looked at it, running her fingers over the word _'Courage'_ "Thank you!"

Bookman smiled "Your Welcome. And the last one…?"

"I…" Lenalee looked up at Bookman, "I want things to go back to normal! Back Home!"

Bookman nodded, "Tap your heels together and say 'There's no place like home' repeatedly."

Lenalee nodded, and closed her eyes, and tapped her feet together, "There's no place like home…There's no place like home…"

**(-Break-)**

"Lenalee!" The loud, annoying voice of her brother was the first thing she heard. What she felt next was an annoying throbbing along the back of her head.

"Hey! Lenalee" The next voice was Kanda's, she felt someone pressing against her shoulder

"Are you all right, Lenalee?" Allen's voice was coated with worry

Lenalee groaned, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Lenalee! Your awake! Thank goodness!" Komui launched forward to hug her, but Kanda's elbow got in the way "Ouchies!" Komui whined, grabbing his face "why did you do thaaat??"

Kanda glared, and Allen smiled sheepishly "Why don't you let her get up first…?

Komui pouted but nodded "fine…"

Lenalee giggled, and moved to sit up, she felt hands pressing against her back to help, knowing it was Allen.

"Are you all right?" Allen asked, looking worried

"Yes," Lenalee smiled "I just had a _very_ strange dream…"

"Really? Do you mind telling?"

"I don't…let's see…it all started with…"

**(-Owari-)**

1 I am aware that doesn't seem right Kina wanted to keep it.

That was amusing! Ah…I don't actually know Wizard of Oz at all….-coughs-

Kina was my source…but alas, for the end she wasn't here…She's moving away -cries-

I wasn't sure how to end this So I hope you all like

Please Read and Review

Puppy

--Co-written with Kinari139


End file.
